<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Season To Be Playful by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047387">The Season To Be Playful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Socks, Sweet, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominick is upset when Christmas Eve plans with his family fall through. With the help of some Christmas themed socks, and his playful touch, Rafael cheers up his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Season To Be Playful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relief washed over Rafael Barba when he reached the door of his apartment. After a long Christmas Eve lunch with his mother, he was looking forward to a relaxing evening. While he had enjoyed spending time with Lucia, her constant questioning bordered on overstepping. Putting his keys in the lock, he could practically hear a hot bath calling his name.</p><p>The moment he opened the door, Rafael was surprised to hear the noise of the television from the living area. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to be home until much later. All week, Dominick had been excited about going to Christmas Eve mass and having dinner with his family. The fact that he was home indicated that things hadn’t gone well with Mr and Mrs Carisi.</p><p>Rafael had feared something bad would happen. Dominick’s parents despised their son being with another man, especially since the couple had moved in together. But when Rafael voiced his suspicions, it only served in making Dominick defensive. He couldn’t blame his boyfriend for wanting to believe the best for the holiday season.</p><p>After hanging up his coat and grabbing a wrapped package from the pocket, Rafael stepped into the living area. Dominick was sprawled out on the couch, his attention firmly on the television. The glassy eyes and pouted lips gave away his depressed mood. A half-eaten pizza sat in a box on the coffee table, next to two empty beer bottles. The sight filled Rafael with concern for the man he loved.</p><p>Noticing Rafael, Dominick sat up and gestured to the pizza. “Goat cheese and sun dried tomato, help yourself if you’re hungry.”</p><p>Rafael took a seat on the couch, wrapping a comforting arm around his boyfriend. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No,” Dominick replied, softly and sadly. He turned away from the Christmas movie he’d been watching. “Just don’t say I told you so.”</p><p>Rafael felt his heart hurt as he kissed Dominick’s forehead. “How about I love you, then?”</p><p>“Now that you can say over and over again.” Dominick snuggled in close and inhaled the scent of Rafael’s cologne.</p><p>Rafael held out the gift in his hand, hoping it would help bring some semblance of cheer. “My mother sends her love, by the way.”</p><p>Dominick managed a small, genuine smile as he accepted the present. “How was lunch with your ma?”</p><p>“A lot of questions, as usual. Now I know how the perps must feel when they get interrogated,” Rafael joked, with a good natured eye roll. “But it was great to catch up. And she liked the book you picked out for her.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>Rafael watched Dominick peel the paper off the package. Both of them sniffed out a laugh when two pairs of Christmas themed socks were revealed. One had pictures of Santa, the other a pattern of candy canes. While they weren’t on par with Rafael’s taste, he could see the widening grin on Dominick’s face. He was glad to see his boyfriend in better spirits.</p><p>“Mind if I call dibs on the candy canes?” Dominick held up his preferred pair and put the Santa socks on Rafael’s knee.</p><p>Rafael watched as Dominick took off his socks to put the Christmas themed ones on. “You’re really changing into those now?”</p><p>Dominick turned to Rafael and placed a hand on his arm. “Come on, Rafael. Your ma gave them to us.”</p><p>Rafael looked into Dominick’s eyes, understanding the true meaning of the comment. The socks were a symbol of love that Dominick had been lacking from his own parents. Rafael picked up the Santa socks, feeling grateful that his mother accepted his boyfriend. With a small sigh, he proceeded to put them on.</p><p>“Oh remember the days when I was able to say no to you?” Rafael quipped as he pulled up the socks.</p><p>Dominick shook his head in response. “Except for once or twice on a case, you’ve always caved.”</p><p>Rafael pondered what his boyfriend had said. Looking back on the years, he realised the accuracy of the remark. Even when he tried to keep things professional, there was always a part of him that was charmed by Dominick Carisi.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dominick told him, with a sweet kiss to emphasise his point. “I couldn’t resist you, either.”</p><p>Rafael turned his attention to the television, trying to follow along with the movie. The dialogue was cheesy and the plot, from what he could tell, followed the typical holiday story formula. Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes, although he stopped himself from making snarky comments out loud. He knew that Dominick needed some kind of happy ending, even if it was just a made for TV movie.</p><p>Suddenly, Rafael felt Dominick shuffle on the couch. A pair of feet, clad in candy cane socks, came to rest in his lap. Rafael recognised the non-verbal cue, but took a minute to be sure.</p><p>“The socks look good, don’t you think?” Dominick lightly nudged Rafael’s arm with his toe.</p><p>Taking the hint, Rafael ran his finger down his boyfriend’s socked foot. “Very cute, Dominick.”</p><p>Rafael had discovered Dominick’s fondness for tickling soon after they got together. While at first he found it peculiar, he had grown to love the intimate moments with his boyfriend. Being on the receiving end of Dominick’s skilful fingers was a blissful torture that made Rafael feel alive. He also found it thrilling that his mere touch could cause such intense sensations for Dominick.</p><p>Rafael began to rake his fingers over the left arch, causing the foot to twitch. He made sure to keep his tickling light, so Dominick wouldn’t kick out. Within seconds, a stream of delighted giggles flowed from Dominick. Amused by the reaction, Rafael scribbled his fingers up and down the sole.</p><p>“Rafi, hey!” Dominick exclaimed before succumbing to a fit of laughter.</p><p>Candy cane socks wiggled as Rafael moved to Dominick’s other foot. Using a single finger he poked at a few candy canes, then scratched all over the sensitive sole. Dominick jolted slightly, his chuckles rising in volume, when Rafael tickled beneath the ball of his foot.</p><p>“Almost forgot about this sweet spot,” Rafael commented, focusing his tickle attack on the area.</p><p>“Come on…that ti-hee-hee-ckles,” Dominick stammered through his mirth.</p><p>“Isn’t that the whole point of this?” Rafael teased, changing back to light scribbling over Dominick’s feet.</p><p>Looking at his boyfriend, Rafael couldn’t help but smile. He continued tickling from heel to toes, leaving no area unexplored. Dominick was leaning back against the arm of the couch, shaking with giggles. A gorgeous grin lit up his face. Seeing Dominick so happy filled Rafael with warmth.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Rafael asked, slowing his tickles into gentle strokes.</p><p>Dominick’s laughter faded into hums of pleasure. “That feels good.”</p><p>Unable to resist anymore, Rafael halted his play and moved to top Dominick. He straddled his boyfriend’s thighs, looking deep into the ice blue eyes. Cupping Dominick’s cheek, Rafael leaned in so their lips were a mere inch apart.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered while caressing Dominick’s earlobe. “And you are so adorable right now.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Dominick replied, nuzzling Rafael’s nose.</p><p>Rafael pulled back and slipped his fingers behind Dominick’s ear. “You know, you didn’t tell me to stop tickling you.”</p><p>“How about I kiss you instead?”</p><p>Before Rafael could reply, Dominick’s mouth was on his. As the kiss deepened and their tongues met, their arms wound around each other. Rafael could feel Dominick’s need to keep him close, as though afraid he would leave. With each swipe of his tongue and press of his lips, Rafael reassured Dominick that he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>When their kiss parted, Rafael gave a quick tickle behind his boyfriend’s ear. Dominick hissed out a giggle and squirmed in response.</p><p>“How about I get you a drink and you catch me up on this insufferable Christmas movie?” Rafael suggested, brushing some loose strands of hair off Dominick’s forehead.</p><p>Dominick looked down sheepishly when Rafael stood up. “I know it’s corny, but it’s actually not that bad.”</p><p>Rafael gathered the pizza and beer bottles from the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. He placed everything on the counter, when the wine holder by the fridge caught his attention. Rather than get Dominick another beer, Rafael grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet. He proceeded to select one of the fancier bottles of wine they had been saving. As far as he was concerned, they had earned a treat that evening.</p><p>Walking back out to the living area, Rafael looked at Dominick on the couch. His boyfriend seemed much happier than before. It was hard for him to fathom that Mr and Mrs Carisi didn’t want to spend Christmas with someone so amazing and kind. Rafael had never met anyone who could break down his walls the way Dominick had.</p><p>Placing the wine and glasses on the coffee table, Rafael took his spot back on the couch. He decided against pouring the drinks straight away, knowing there was something else he had to do first. Glancing down at his silly Santa socks, Rafael lifted his legs onto the couch. He rested his feet in Dominick’s lap and prepared for the playful touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this holiday themed Playful fic!<br/>I should really group these fics in a series.<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, should you choose to leave them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>